Talk:Tailed Beast Chakra Arms
Shown in the Anime? When he fought with Sasuke, he used that red chakra arm. Is it the same arm and isn't the anime the first one to show the jutsu?--Donatelo (talk) 14:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think so, but it wasn't named in the anime. He also used a similar technique when he fought Orochimaru in part II, though it seemed to me like he could do this generally with any part of his body, so it could just be because that form is like pure chakra, it may be just shape manipulation. Simant (talk) 00:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I have to ask, WHY this was made as this information is basically on the Naruto Jinchuriki Transformations page. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 23:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Killer Bee bee has shown the ability of creating chakra arms as well. While they look different, that's surely because of him being the Eight Tails host instead of the Kyubi's. Shouldn't we had this to him and to the Ox as well?Nawirama13 (talk) 20:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember Bee creating arms. I remember him creating horns as part of Lariat, but that's it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::geez you're right...sorry about that, it was a partial transformation when he threw guy. But I guess what you said is enough since he extends the chakra from his cloak like Naruto doesNawirama13 (talk) 20:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe you thought of the tentacles Bee used to arrange to blocks before he told Naruto to do the same. It's like a partial transformation. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) what episode did Bee use tentacles to arrange to blocks before he told Naruto to do the same. It's like a partial transformation. Gaara Didn't Gaara also use this technique on Deidara? :His arms are made out of sand. In order to have the chakra arms I think you need to be able to access the chakra cloak which Gaara wasn't able to do having only one tail and all.--Cerez365™ 12:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Users Only Han had his hands on the ground and all arms looked the same meaning that they belonged to one person and since everybody s chakra arms look different Killer Bees,Narutos,Gaara and Han i believe we should add the other Jin later when they are actually shown using them because nowhere was mentioned all tailed beasts have chakra arms like the Biju Dama-- :That's your interpretation. Others may be thinking differently so you can weigh in there.--Cerez365™ 18:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Users: Jinchūriki only? Shouldn't we put as users only the Jinchūrikis? The tailed beasts can't use these chakra arms since they're made of flesh in their full form.--JOA20 (talk) 20:36, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The reason we list Bijū as users is because they can control the chakra arms independently from the Jinchūriki's will. (talk) 20:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Ten-Tails It has arms for tails and they're not chakra...--OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Tailed Beast Chakra Horns According to this article, it's stated that Killer Bee can use this technique, but instead of chakra arms, he creates chakra horns instead. Couldn't we just simply make an article of Killer Bee using this move and call it Tailed Beast Chakra Horns? Cause in my opinion, labeling him as a user of the chakra arms when he creates chakra horns instead makes no sense and would kinda draw confusion to those reading his article.--Itachi7000 (talk) 18:02, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Use your imagination, chakra arms is official name unless I'm mistaken, tho some time ago I said that a less specific term should be used--Elveonora (talk) 18:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) What chapter was it stated that this was called chakra arms anyway?--Itachi7000 (talk) 18:46, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Name of this technique is a generic descriptive name. Horns are something unique to Bee just like fox ears are unique to Naruto. Not a different technique. Omnibender - Talk - 02:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ten-Tails² So, can we add the TT now? Seelentau 愛議 14:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Doneee.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Flame-like chakra arms I'm sorry if I couldn't write it better, but amongst all users, only Naruto and Obito's versions are composed by flame-like chakra instead of Version 1/acidic bubbles chakra. Do you think we should put it in the trivia?--JOA20 (talk) 21:41, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Definitely, not sure why Cerez removed that--Elveonora (talk) 22:53, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Probably because I wrote it in a horrible English ^_^ --JOA20 (talk) 06:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Utakata when in the anime only does Utakata/Saiken use chakra arms?--RexGodwin (talk) 04:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Episode #324. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 12:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I've seen that episode many times (one of my favorites), and he doesn't use them....--RexGodwin (talk) 17:45, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Kaguya Using Tailed Beast Chakra Arms if I am not mistaken kaguya used the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms in the recent chapter against Naruto Fanking (talk) 19:20, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure about that since those fists don't look like the ordinary tailed beast chakra arms. Either they're a sort of Hyūga taijutsu or like Elephant Evening with hands version. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) The fist under her has a circle and flame like pattern just like Naruto's(Kuroiraikou (talk) 13:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC)) Bump(Kuroiraikou (talk) 14:38, June 27, 2014 (UTC)) :If people are so sure that what she did were chakra arms, then just list her--Elveonora (talk) 15:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Rename In episode 468, Asura used the technique against Indra, so should the Tailed Beast part of the name be dropped to accommodate his usage? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:25, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :Those arms weren't made of tailed beast chakra though. They were plain blue chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 08:54, January 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Tailed beast chakra was never said to be a prerequisite for creating chakra arms. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:11, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :::The whole article is written around the thing only jinchuriki were shown doing with their jinchuriki abilities in canon. It doesn't help that Asura's use is anime-only, and from an arc that disregarded a lot of canon. I'd sooner mention Asura in a trivia section, mentioning he did something similar. Omnibender - Talk - 00:44, January 7, 2018 (UTC)